Merry Christmas Sookie
by CranberryCoat
Summary: It's Christmas in Bon Temps and Sookie wants to spend it with her Viking honey.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: (1) I own nothing. (2) In my universe Sookie and Eric are always together.

Summary: This is a very loving, happy x-mas fic for Sookie and Eric.

"Eric, I'm tired of this." I said in a voice that was a little too loud and a little too desperate for my liking. I tried to tone it down a notch. "We never get to spend enough time together. And you stopping by twice a week is not…"

Is not going to cut it anymore. I had been about to say. Luckily I stopped myself. I didn't want to make it sound like I was giving him an ultimatum. That wasn't my intention. It wasn't like I expected him to hold my hand from dusk until dawn. I just wanted a little more face time with my boyfriend. I had to make what I wanted known or I would never get it.

"Look." I said taking his cool hands in mine. "I understand that you're busy and I know that there are things you can't help, but… it's the holiday season. I want to spend it with you."

He looked at me apprehensively, but said nothing. I knew it would chap his ass to get scolded for not being around enough. However, it was true. He wasn't.

"You are right." He granted after a tense moment. "I should be here more."

I hadn't expected that. I had expected a subtle refusal of my wishes. Christmas was not important to Eric, vampire politics were. Unfortunately for me, he was steeped in them.

I was aware that things were hard for him right now, and if his rare acknowledgment wasn't enough to throw me, the look in his eyes certainly was. Anger and resentment seared in their blue depths. But his wrath was not directed at me.

I watched him closely as he got lost in his thoughts for a few seconds. Of what he was thinking I could only guess. Then his attention was back on me. He squeezed my hand lightly, reassuringly. To my surprise, pleading crossed his face. The expression seemed misplaced on his proud features. I waited for him to speak.

"You know the reasons that have been keeping me away." He said, his voice revealing a hint of his accent. The accent that always became more pronounced when anger or passion took him. "You know that I do not wish to be away from you. But Victor continues to demand my attention and when he calls, I must answer." Pure loathing seeped into his voice as he spoke of his regent.  
Eric detested Victor. I seconded that sentiment.

"Well, I demand your attention too," I countered determined to remain firm, though I could feel myself softening fast. I did wonder if I was being unfair. Quickly decided I wasn't. Enough was enough.  
Believe me I was aware that Eric had to answer to Victor and to Felipe, his new Vampire King. And I was also aware that Eric had an Area to run … and several businesses to manage. But Eric had a life too. One which he had been neglecting BIG TIME.

I mean, Eric was the boss here in Northern Louisiana. It wouldn't kill him to delegate some and take a few nights off. I hoped.

This political struggle with Victor had been raging on for weeks. I didn't know the particulars. All I knew was that Victor's foolery was really eating up my boyfriend's time, and that just sucked. Eric and I had to content ourselves with only biweekly meetings. Those precious hours were spent too quickly as we got lost in the heat of our love making. Was it so wrong to ask for more?

"Sookie, I will do everything I can to be here when you need me," he said, his voice coming out smoother. "I'm here now," he added, his eyes asking me to understand.

At this concession my "ire" ebbed. I reached for him, pulling him to me, ready for a much needed make-up kiss. He came to me eager and relieved, bending down and taking me in his arms, a seductive smile replacing the frown that had been there moments before. Then we kissed. It was electric. The way he made his tongue dance with mine was enough to unhinge me, but I made myself pull away after a minute. I had more to say.

"Eric," I moaned after having reluctantly pried my lips from his. "I need you to be here for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day … er Night, and I want you to come over this Friday as well." I tried to fix him with a steely stare. One which hopefully let him know I would not be happy if he were to tell me no.  
"I'll be here," he said, and I knew he meant it as a promise. "Do you think there is anywhere else I'd rather be?" He asked with a fangy grin.

It was a rhetorical question and it made me feel a little ashamed of myself for being so demanding, but I wasn't too sorry. I had gotten results.

"Okay, good." I said happily. "And are you going to stay here all night, tonight?"

"Oh yes," he said with a naughty glint in his eyes. "All. Night." A shiver of pure delight ran through my body.

Then he took my face in his hands and caressed me gently. The cool feel of his fingertips against my skin gave me nothing but pleasure. He smiled.

"Don't be angry with me, my lover. You know that every moment I'm away, I'm only longing for the time I can be back in my lady's arms."

"Kiss me," I said. It was the only appropriate response. He did. As only Eric could.  
He was going to make me faint. Eric took me in his arms. My feet weren't even touching the floor anymore. My arms were locked around his neck. I lost myself in the feel of his lips. There was nothing like being in his embrace. Nothing like feeling his sculpted body pressed against mine.

I just clung to him as we kissed each other, overwhelmed by my own desire. I couldn't help but remember the delicious feel of him inside me. I wanted to make love to him, the sooner the better. But I had other plans for us first. Sadly, the mouthwatering, absolutely delectable sex was going to have to wait. My body was not happy with this delay. I ached for him.

"Eric," I cried, tearing my lips from his with great effort for the second time in so many minutes. "Umm … can we go get a tree?"

"What?" He asked still lost in his lust and a bit confused by my seemingly odd request.

"I want to get a Christmas tree. Do you want to help me pick one out and bring it here?"

"Yes", he said setting me down. "I would love to pick out a Christmas tree with you."

The jubilation that filled me at that moment was unprecedented. "Thank you," I said, while willing myself not to start jumping up and down with joy. I just loved the idea of doing these kinds of things with Eric. This had been a secret wish of mine for a while now.

"Okay then," I said looking up at him. "The tree lot I want to go to is open until 10:30pm, so we'll have plenty of time to look around. I want to get a really good tree this year and then we can decorate it together." He gave me a brilliant smile.

"Well, I'm going to go change into something warmer first and then we can leave. I'll be really quick."

Eric moved to follow me. He always liked to watch me get ready, but I asked him to stay. There was always the danger that if he came with me we'd just end up having sex. Then we'd never get anywhere.

Not to mention, I had to go change my panties after having him kiss me like he had. I'm sure he knew but I didn't care to admit it. He was already cocky enough as he was. I often wished I could curve my body's response to him, at least some of the time. It was embarrassing.

I hurried to my bathroom, leaving Eric to entertain himself in the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: (1) I own nothing. (2) In my universe, Sookie and Eric are always together. (3) I have no beta. All mistakes are my own. Sorry.

Summary: This is a very loving, happy x-mas fic for Sookie and Eric. The story will follow them as they spend their nights together.

I decided to take a quick shower. I didn't have to wash my hair because it was already clean and shiny, but I did put my body wash to work. Once I was pristine and towel dried, I put on some fresh underwear, a brand new lacy pink bra and pantie set. A purchase I had made while Christmas shopping. I had a little spending money. But not much. I still needed to pay my property taxes. And really, with my luck, it was best not to be too frivolous or I might regret it later when some unforeseen financial disaster came my way.

Looking through my closet I decided to wear a pair of fitted jeans and a fuzzy light pink sweater which was also new. The sweater was on the tight side and since I was gifted in the bosom department, it looked real good.

After that, I put on some mascara and this great lipstick I got at Wal-Mart, Continuous Cranberry. I needed a lipstick that wouldn't smear off. Otherwise, Eric would be the one wearing it, and not necessarily on his lips.

I was making good time. I sprayed myself with some perfume, grabbed my purse and my cranberry coat. A beloved favorite. The coat had come to me courtesy of my honey bun. Lastly, I picked out some old canvas tennis shoes. The only part of my ensemble I wasn't crazy about.

And I was ready to go.

I was pleased to see that my appearance had the desired effect and then some. As soon as I walked into his view, Eric was by my side. He vamped himself over from across the room in less than a second and took my hand in his.

"Sookie, you are so beautiful." He proclaimed while smoldering at me.

"I … thank you," I replied breathily. I really loved it when he complimented me. Eric had a way of making me feel like I was the most gorgeous creature that had ever lived.

He beamed at me, but then gave me a sullen scowl.

"It's cruel of you to make me want you so much, when you're going to make me wait."

"But good things come to boys who wait," I said sounding way more coquettish than I had intended.

"Do they, my darling?" He asked while flashing me a seductive and overtly hungry smile. Then he pressed my hand to his lips, lips that were soft and cool but that burned me with their scorching desire.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes," I moaned like the swooning fool that I was. Okay, I thought to myself while taking a deep breath. You need to leave the house before you rip his pants off.

If I was cruel, what was he? He always looked better than anyone had a right to.

"Let's go Eric," I said while taking a firm hold of his hand and pulling.

But he lingered a bit, looking at me deeply.

"Sookie, this is going to be a really special night, isn't it?" He asked me, sudden joy spilling from his eyes.

"Yes," I told him. I could feel myself glow. "It's going to be our first Christmas together, and this is going to be our first Christmas tree. I am so happy that I have you to share this with."

"I am so lucky," he said, his smile becoming even more pronounced. He was shaking his head from side to side in disbelief.

I pulled him towards me again and we walked out the door together, hand in hand.

After I locked up, I pulled him towards my car before he could pull me towards his.

"You can't tie a Christmas tree to the roof of the Vette," I informed him. "What if we scratch it? Besides, I have bungee cords in the backseat and we're going to need them."

He didn't protest. Eric was not scratching his car for anybody.

And I have to say, it was a sweet sight, seeing my Viking sitting in my car ready to go to Phil's tree lot with me. For a moment we were just a regular guy and girl going somewhere. It made me feel normal.

About fifteen minutes later we had arrived. During the whole drive my thigh received some very suggestive caresses from Eric. I knew that I would be the happy recipient of some A1 Lovemaking this night and I was more than ready for it. Omigod, his hand was …

"Eric! You be good!" I hissed as I drove us into the lot. He pulled his hand away but not before giving me a naughty grin, as if to say, "You wanted it". I did. Badly. But not where someone else might see.

"Let's go," I said eagerly as I stepped out of the car. I loved picking out Christmas trees.

I found that the ground was covered with a light dusting of snow which made a crunchy sound as I walked over it. I looked down at my old tennis shoes with regret. I really needed new ones. For a moment, I regretted being so frivolous and buying my sweater and fancy underwear. I should have been more practical. Why didn't I get shoes instead? Maybe … No, I told myself. It would be imprudent to get them now. I had already gone on my Sookie Stackhouse Christmas shopping spree, and that was that. Apart from the money I had set aside to get some gifts and some other things I still needed to buy, I really couldn't afford to be spending so much. I had to save the rest of my Rhodes money. Shoes would have to wait.

Luckily, the sight of Eric walking over to me made me forget everything about my subpar footwear. The way he looked and moved took my breath away. I often wondered why such a man would be interested in a small-town barmaid like myself. He was so unbearably handsome. The masculine beauty of his face, his impressive height, and the built of his body were all to die for … it was too much.

I am sure he noticed me admiring him, but at least this once he had the grace not to indulge in smugness. He just put an arm around me. It was such a loving gesture, like he treasured being close to me.

"Come lover," he said softly. "Let's find our tree."

I guided him through the rows and rows of pines set out for display, so happy to be with him. A gust of wind blew past us and made the pine needles rustle.

For the first time, I noticed that the night was chilly. Yet, the temperature didn't faze me. I was warm in my coat and besides, I was with my honey. The seasonal weather was not going to prevent me from enjoying our stroll together.

Of course, the cold didn't faze Eric either. He was wearing black jeans and a short-sleeved forest green v-neck. He hadn't bothered with a coat.

I laughed as I took his arm snuggling close to him. "It makes me cold just looking at you," I told him with a smile.

"Yeah, I left my coat on your couch," he said almost abashed. "You distracted me with your beauty." His compliment made me blush. "Does it make you cold to touch me?" He asked while pulling away with regret.

"No," I protested, refusing to let him go. "I want to be close to you," I said while locking my arm with his. To make my point, I leaned in and kissed his bicep. Eric had great arms.

He smiled down at me. "What kind of tree do you want, Sookie, and how tall?"

"I want a nice bushy one that's as tall as you," I told him gleefully.

He looked around and noticing a tree that matched my description, walked me over to it.

"How about this one?" He asked while pointing to a gorgeous tree that was just a few inches taller than him.

"It's perfect," I said without thinking. Then I remembered that Christmas trees this gorgeous often had a huge hole on the other. So I inspected it, circling around the tree looking carefully for any kind of imperfection. Eric followed me as I did, but he was more interested in inspecting me. At least, I think that's what he was doing, he eyes never left me.

After I had a good look I decided that it was flawless. Trust Eric to pick out the most beautiful Christmas tree I had ever seen. I looked at the tag attached to it; it said Scotch Pine 6'7, $100.

"Aww," I lamented. It's too pricy. My heart sank.

I had set aside $55 for a tree and that was all I could afford considering the many expenses I had and would still incur during the holiday season. I couldn't spend more or else I wouldn't have enough money to pay for the Christmas presents I still had to get.

Eric rolled his eyes. I knew exactly what he was going to say, so I stopped him before he could.

"You can't just buy things for me," I protested. "I wouldn't want you to think I'm with you for your money." I added to lighten the mood.

"Oh Sookie, I don't think any woman would be with me solely for my money," he countered with a devilishly cocky grin.

Okay, I take back everything I said about him having the grace to abstain from smugness. Eric Northman sure had some brash on him.

"Oh, hush up!" I exclaimed. I was so exasperated by his comment I actually smacked him on the arm. He just laughed. Eric's pride really got to me sometimes. I both loved and despised him for it.

"Yeah, well, it must be real great to be so handsome and know it," I told him while glaring. He laughed some more and pulled me into his arms, pressing me to his chest. He leaned down and kissed my head. I knew he was trying to ply me his caresses, this often worked.

"Sookie," he whispered into my hair. His breath tickled and made me feel tingly all over. "You know I can afford this tree and I really want you to have it."

"No," I told him unmoved.

"Please," he whispered.

"No," I said again.

"Sookie," he said sounding a little frustrated. "Can I pay for half of it then? That way it will be our Christmas tree, half yours and half mine."

"Um, that seems fair," I said because I really thought it was a just compromise and because I was overjoyed that he had said _our Christmas tree_.

He placed a finger under my chin and tilted my face up towards his. He kissed me gently, sliding his tongue into my mouth deliciously. The way he held me, made me wish I could hold him forever. The way his lips caressed mine provoked a terrible need in me. I kissed him back with a wanting so strong it made me shake.

Desire pushed at my reason. I just wanted to take him right here in the middle of the tree lot. The fantasy flooded my mind suddenly. I pictured myself pushing him to the ground until he was lying in the snow with me on top. I saw my hands undoing his belt, then his pants, and taking him out. Then I pushed his shirt up so I could look at him. I wanted to see his gorgeous abs and pecks. After that I was riding him like there was no tomorrow.

He must have sensed that my mind was in the gutter because he let out a sexy "I want to fuck you" groan and pressed against me so I could feel his erection. He ground into me. I knew that if I let him, he would make love to me here, or in the parking lot in my car, or anywhere else. He wouldn't care if the whole of Bon Temps was watching. That Viking had no sense of propriety. For one crazy moment, neither did I. I pressed back against his beautiful body, letting myself feel all of him. I liked that he was hard for me. I lingered just a second. Then I pulled away. I would not have sex in public I told myself resolutely. Still, part of me really regretted not having worn a skirt.

"Let's go pay," I said with a shaky voice after forcing myself to let go of him entirely. That kiss had gotten me so hot that I just wanted to get him home, strip him naked, and kiss him all over.

Then I noticed the tent Eric was pitching.

He shrugged his shoulders completely unconcerned by his state, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He was amused by my need to be modest in public.

When we went to pay, I was mortified that Phil would notice my honey's very large bulge. Luckily, Phil was much too weary of Eric to check out his crotch, and of course it was dark.

We both paid our equal parts and we didn't need any help carrying the tree. Eric lifted it like it was a toothpick and set it gently on the roof of my car. By that time the boner crisis was under control.

I showed Eric how to secure our tree with the bungees and he made very quick work of it.

"I wish you would have let me pay for all of it," Eric literally pouted as soon as we were in the car.

"Nope," I told him with cheer in my voice, "50-50 is fair. But thank you for offering." I beamed at him.

His mood shifted instantly and he beamed right back, giving me one of his most beautiful smiles.

Then I started the car, which made a funny nose. Great.

"Don't start picking on my poor car either," I told him preemptively. He had made comments before. Hell, even when he had had amnesia he had made comments.

"I guess I won't say a thing about getting you a new..." He didn't get to finish because I lovingly put my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Thank you." I replied making it perfectly clear that I didn't want to hear it. His hands came to hold mine in place as he kissed my palm several times.

"But I would buy an entire forest of Christmas trees for you, my lover." He said seductively as he still held my hand, his accent caressing the word lover. I shivered in response.

"That's sweet," I replied while picturing the scene, hundreds of pine trees covered in lights and ornaments glowing in the night. How beautiful.

"But don't." I added hastily after imagining the festive landscape taking place in my woods, just in case he was serious. That would be maybe too much Christmas even for me.

Suddenly, I got the idea of turning on the radio. Every years KASO played Christmas Hits all through the month of December. I had been tuned in since day one.

I've always felt that listening to the music of the season is the best way to get into the holiday spirit. I was curious to see what effect Christmas carols would have on Eric. We caught the end of "Frosty the Snowman", as I pulled out of the parking lot and drove past Merlotte's. Maybe I was fooling myself, but it seemed to me that not even the Northman was immune to their cheer. We listened merrily to "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" for the rest of the way home.

There was a glint of wonder in Eric's eyes as he listened to me sing along. He would laugh every time I chimed in with the funny parts, such as "like a light bulb" or "Monopoly". I had the wistful idea of teaching Eric the lyrics to all my favorites. Now, if that ever happened it would be a true Christmas miracle.


End file.
